Mist with Storm
by Epine
Summary: Quand Chrome prend une douche, elle devrait toujours vérifier que sa porte est bien fermée ... Lemon BelxChrome.


_Mist whih Storm _

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Pairing** : Bel x Chrome. (avec un soupçon de XS parce que c'est chouette *sbaf*)

Alors ceci est un dernier hommage à mes nombreux fans ... /SBAF ! Non sérieusement s'il vous plaît. ( je suis la seule pas sérieuse ici mais bon U.U ) Donc j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que mon recueil Colorie Indigo ait plut à tant de monde. Et j'ai remarqué que le BelxChrome avait eut un certain succès. Alors j'ai décidé d'en refaire un mais plus ... hot ? Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est pas pour les enfants ! XD Et si vous aimé pas ce couple, rien ne vous empêche de ne pas lire ce qui suit.

Allez, cible verrouillée, paré au lancer ... Shot !

* * *

La porte se ferma en un claquement sec derrière elle. D'un geste nonchalant mais précis, Chrome retira le long manteau sombre qui lui servait de haut d'uniforme et le lança sur le dossier d'une chaise. Cherchant son souffle, elle tira sur le col de sa chemise blanche, dévoilant à d'éventuels regards curieux la délicate courbe appétissante de sa jugulaire blanche nacrée. La jeune femme s'affala ensuite sur le bord de son lit à baldaquin et entreprit de retirer ses bottes montantes. Elle revenait à l'instant d'une mission en solitaire, certes suffisamment simple pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée, mais pour le moins éreintante malgré tout. La cible s'était enfuie dans la forêt et elle avait dû lui courir après des heures durant, s'aidant de Mukurou pour le repérer. Résultat, elle été revenue au manoir de la Varia victorieuse, mais épuisée.

Après s'être pris quelques remarques parfois acides de son tuteur, l'Arcobaleno Mammon anciennement nommé Viper, elle s'était rendue au bureau de Xanxus pour faire son rapport. Hors ce dernier s'était vu légèrement occupé par un Squalo impatient et en surchauffe, elle s'était donc contentée de déposer sa feuille de mission à un endroit où le Boss la trouverait facilement et s'était enfuie à toute vitesse en entendant les gémissements rauques du squale provenant de la pièce d'à côté. Il y a des choses qui n'attendent pas, même quand il est sept heures du soir.

Actuellement, la Dokuro n'aspirait qu'à une chose, une douche chaude et bienfaisante, histoire de se débarrasser de toute cette sueur et les traces de saleté qui recouvraient son corps fatigué. Les bottes jonchant désormais au pied du lit, l'illusionniste se dirigea vers la spacieuse salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre. Fermant la porte, elle ne prit toutefois pas la peine de tourner la clé, personne n'étant assez fou dans ce château pour venir l'épier sous la douche.

_« Il faudra que je soigne Mukurou ensuite ... » _Marmonna la délicate fleur à voix haute. _« Le pauvre est dans le même état que moi. »_

Retirant son haut léger avec une sensualité dont elle n'est malheureusement pas conscience, Chrome se retrouva en simple soutien-gorge, qui rejoint quelque secondes plus tard le carrelage de la pièce d'eau. Sa poitrine certes peu développée mais pour le mois attirante rebondie légèrement quand la Gardienne de la Brume se pencha pour déposer son cache-œil noir sur un meuble de bois blanc. Enlevant ensuite son pantalon aux couleurs de la Varia, c'est dans sa tenue d'Eve qu'elle pénétra dans la cabine.

La sensation de l'eau léchant la moindre parcelle de sa peau était absolument divine. Chrome avait l'impression de renaître. Plaçant sa tête sous les jets avec un sourire de bien-être, ses cheveux s'obscurcirent au contact des gouttes brûlantes, arborant une teinte presque noire au lieu de l'habituelle colorie indigo si douce au toucher. Son épis en forme d'ananas s'aplatit et des mèches collantes d'humidité vinrent se poser sur les traits finement dessinés du visage de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux et des rougeurs caractéristiques apparurent sur ses joues. Son corps se courba légèrement pour se placer sous le jet tonifiant et la Dokuro apprécia cet instant si rare de béatitude.

Toutefois, tournant le dos à la porte et occupée à nettoyer son corps de toutes impuretés, l'illusionniste n'était pas consciente qu'une certaine personne loin d'être inconnue à la concernée se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sa frange démesurément longue cachait habillement l'expression de son regard, mais le sourire dément et le désir manifesté plus bas du jeune homme ne trompaient pas. Intérieurement, Bel était légèrement perturbé. Comment la simple vue du corps nue d'une jeune fille qui, avons-le, n'avait pas non plus des mensurations très développées, pouvait éveiller un tel désir en lui ? Parce qu'elle était sa Princesse. Tout simplement.

Belphegor, dit Prince the Ripper, était sadique. Entré à l'âge d'un gamin mal éduqué dans la Varia, il tuait sans une once de pitié et s'amusait d'ailleurs beaucoup à pratiquer ses activités macabres. Mais tout au fond de lui, il restait un adolescent pas encore tout à fait adulte, un gamin avec des désirs (bien que parfois glauques) et surtout ... des sentiments particuliers en ce qui concerne l'élève de Mammon. Il ne risquait pas de l'avouer de si tôt mais ça ressemblait vaguement à ... de l'affection ? Non plus profond. Pas comme entre le Boss et Squalo, eux c'étaient des masochistes adeptes du sexe pur et dur. Surtout dur d'ailleurs. Lui se comportait différemment avec Chrome. Il était presque .. Gentil.

Cessant là ses interrogations quand à ses sentiments contraires à son attitude quotidienne, le blond préféra passer à l'action et profiter du moment présent. C'est à dire, rejoindre sa partenaire sous la douche. Nu mais avec toutefois toujours son diadème sur la tête (un prince reste un prince) il se glissa sournoisement dans la cabine, frissonnant imperceptiblement sous l'effet du contact de l'eau avec sa peau. La demoiselle sursauta en sentant le contact des mains agiles de son amant glisser sous ses seins pour l'enlacer.

_« B ... Bel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_« Ushishi ... Le Prince aussi à besoin d'une douche. C'est plus amusant à deux. »_

Puis, avec une voix aux tonalités bien plus charmeuses et douces qui firent frissonner la jeune femme, il ajouta contre son lobe d'oreille.

_« Tu manquais au Prince. Trois jours sans toi, c'est long et ennuyant ... Chrome. »_

Belphegor s'autorisait que très rarement des « débordements », comme il les appelaient lui-même. Uniquement avec sa chère et tendre de plus. Un court instant, vraiment très court, il se laissait aller à une forme de tendresse amoureuse qui ne manquait pas de mettre l'illusionniste dans tout ses états émotionnels. D'ailleurs cela ne rata pas aujourd'hui non plus, et la pauvre rougit férocement. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le désir de plus en plus présent du prince. Aidé de sa langue, il suçota avidement les gouttes encore chaudes qui perlaient sur le visage de la Dokuro. Il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux indigo qui gênaient son ascension et colla avec passion ses lèvres pleines contre celles de Chrome. Désormais habituée à la tempête que déclenchait Bel en l'embrassant, cette dernière répondit avec timidité mais confiance au baiser. Les dents du blond virent mordiller la chair de ses lèvres, les prenant en bouche une par une pour ensuite s'écarter avant de revenir à l'assaut, plus violemment. Un gémissement sortit de l bouche de la demoiselle , qui se retrouva plaquée contre la vitre de la cabine.

La buée emplissait totalement l'air de la pièce et les deux jeunes gens avaient l'impression d'être dans un véritable brouillard. Mais peu les importait, ce qui comptait actuellement était leurs deux corps nus pressés l'un contre l'autre et brûlant de désir.

_« Ushishi ... Le Prince va te faire voir le paradis. »_ Chuchota Bel avant de mordiller le lobe de la borgne, taquin.

C'est ce qu'il avait dit la première fois qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble. Et la deuxième, et la suivante. Il faut dire qu'il avait une haut estime de lui. Mais c'était justifié, le jumeau de Raziel était un génie après tout. Et un virtuose dans cette catégorie qui plus est. Assaillit par le plaisir, la Dokuro ferma les yeux, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Dès que sa bouche s'entrouvrait, elle ne pouvait taire les gémissements de plaisir ressentit ... Avant que la bouche de Belphegor ne viennent couper court à ses bruitages.

Emporté par la tornade de ses sentiments et un élan de frustration de ne pas avoir pût goûter à la chaire de l'illusionniste pendant trois jours, Bel se mit à parsemer le corps de sa belle de baisers et suçons tous plus intenses les uns que les autres. L'eau devenait brûlante contre leurs peau, intensifiant les désirs passionnelles des deux jeunes gens. Il quitta ses lèvres aux contact sucrées pour suçoter avec un appétit insatisfait la gorge de la Dokuro. Ses mains caressaient avec une ardeur intarissable les épaules et les courbes charnelles de sa partenaire. Un instant, Chrome eut le loisir d'apercevoir l'éclat des prunelles de son amant. Bel avait des yeux de chat, pupilles fendues et éclat de lumière. Ces dernières brillaient d'une férocité féline qui la faisait frémir d'excitation. Il était comme un animal en manque de chair, qui la dévorait toute entière.

Le blond pressa sa tête contre la poitrine de la borgne, s'enivrant d'elle et de son entêtant parfum de lotus qui couvrait sa peau. Il devenait fou c'était impossible. Comment un type tel que lui pouvait éprouver autant de désir ? Il était avec elle. Elle était à lui. Il l'aurait pour le restant de ses jours. L'image de son jumeau frôla son esprit un instant. La famille, le passé n'avait plus la moindre importance à ses yeux. Tout ce qui comptait c'était Chrome. Elle était la seule chose dont il avait besoin, en cet instant, et à jamais. Chrome était là. Il s'accrochait à elle comme un gosse l'aurait fait avec sa mère. Il avait trop besoin d'elle. Besoin de rien d'autre que sa princesse.

_« Bel ... »_ Murmura-t-elle en remarquant la soudaine sensibilité qui semblait émaner de son amant.

Ses mains s'ancrèrent sur les épaules du jeune homme. Levant la tête vers elle, des perles d'eau gouttant des mèches blondes de sa frange, il revient à l'assaut de ses lèvres, cette fois comme si c'était un besoin vital. Elle répondit avec la même franchise à cette preuve d'amour. Bel n'était pas le genre romantique à déballer ses sentiments avec des mots, des cadeaux ou des gestes tendres. Ses sentiments resurgissaient par instants fugaces et intenses, alors qu'il se laissait aller à des faiblesses, qui étaient parfaitement maitrisées d'ordinaire. Les deux corps se pressèrent un peu plus, les seins de Chrome s'écrasant contre le torse nacrée du prince. La Dokuro glissa ses jambes sur les siennes, son bassin bougeant tout seul après cette éternité de contact pur. La douche était brûlante, de la fumée s'échappait de l'eau qui coulait,alors que leurs souffles s'accéléraient et se mêlaient entre deux baisers passionnés. Mais ce n'était pas comme si l'un d'eux avait pu le sentir. Ils étaient en fusion tant et si bien qu'aucune chaleur existante n'aurait pu rivaliser avec ce qu'ils partageaient.

Les sentiments de Belphegor échappaient à son contrôle, et un râle masculin légèrement aigu s'échappa malencontreusement de ses lèvres. Il passa ses mains sous les cuisses de l'illusionniste, la portant contre lui et pressant son dos contre les carreaux de la cabine.

Un déhanchement plus fort que les autres fit en sorte que Chrome entrouvre les yeux et surprenne l'expression de jouissance perdue du blond. Les yeux félins voilés derrières les gouttelettes d'eau et la frange, le visage en sueur autant que tout son corps, les muscles de ses bras et de son dos contractés pour la retenir contre son torse et la maintenir un peu plus longtemps en lui … La bouche légèrement ouverte épelant silencieusement son prénom, vénération totale au milieu de leur fusion, l'image du Bel que personne ne pourrait jamais voir mis à part elle. La jeune femme ne se retient plus et laissa tout en elle exploser, jouissant avec son amant.

Épuisés mais comblés, ils se laissèrent glisser, haletants, sur le sol de la douche, l'eau les recouvrant tel un rideau protecteur. Les mots étaient inutiles et in-envisageable entre eux. Ils savaient ce qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre et cette passion était partagée. C'était suffisant.

* * *

Le lendemain en revanche, Chrome se sentit moins bien quand Xanxus lança au moment de passer à table :

_« Qui est le déchet qui a explosé la facture d'eau ? »_

_

* * *

_

Et voilà ^^ Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt contente de moi, c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc du genre ! Bel et Chrome paraissent sûrement OC, mais en même temps c'est plus la situation en elle-même qui est hors contexte ! En tout cas j'espère que vous aurez apprécier. Si jamais quelqu'un veut un one-shot sur un couple en particulier, donner moi les noms et c'est partit ! Je précise que j'aime aussi le Yaoi et le Yuri, donc j'accepte tout et n'importe quoi ! J'aime les défis *-* _  
_


End file.
